Yes Mistress
by gracielovesyou
Summary: dom!britt, sub!santana, dirty talk, spanking, strap-on usage erm probably more kinks but am not sure so yeah enjoy! please review. Apologise for any mistakes.


**dom!britt, sub!santana, dirty talk, spanking, strap-on usage erm probably more kinks but am not sure so yeah enjoy!**

Yes Mistress.

It was dark and quiet.

Too quiet Santana thought as she looked around their bedroom. It was 10:38 pm on a cold Saturday night and Brittany had come in here to get changed for bed almost 20 minutes ago. She leant over to flick on the bedside lamp, but was stopped.

All of a sudden she felt strong hands removing her clothes quickly and pushing onto the bed. She didn't get the chance to fight back. 'What the f-' She was silenced by a firm hand over her mouth.

'Shut it.' Brittany growled as she tied Santana to the bed with her own bra which had been removed seconds before. 'You don't get to say anything, you don't get to move unless I say so. Understood? Nod.' Santana whimpered and nodded furiously, scared but strangely turned on by a dominating Brittany. After feeling her nod Britt stood up and walked into the bathroom to continue her preparation, it didn't matter that San had interrupted, it just meant she'd have to wait a little longer.

Santana wouldn't admit it to anyone but she _loved_ it when Britt topped her. She secretly loved being submissive and following orders from the blonde bombshell. Tonight was no different, they were in their apartment in L.A. and Santana was grateful to Brittany for taking it upon herself to initiate sexy times.

It was still pitch black in the room and Santana grew nervous while she waited. Eventually after what felt like hours she heard Brittany come back and talk. 'We have some rules first. Number One. You may only speak when spoken to, and must only refer to me as Mistress. You have no identity, except that you are mine. Understood?'

'Y-yes M-mistress.' San stuttered terrified but extremely aroused at the thought of what was to come.

'Number Two. You are not allowed to touch, or even move unless I say so.'

'Yes Mistress.' She replied, a little more confident.

'Number Three. You are not allowed to come unless I allow it. If you come before I say so you will be severely punished.'

Santana whimpered. 'Is that understood bitch?' Brittany said, slapping the latina across tha face.

'Y-YES M-M-MISTRESS.' She cried out, holding back tears.

'Good girl.' The lamp suddenly turned on blinding Santana for a few seconds. She blinked a few times before her eyes settled on the goddess before her. She moaned at the sight.

Brittany was standing beside her bed dressed in very little. San ran her eyes down her girlfriends body, she stood in a bright blue bra which accentuated her perfect breasts and trailing her eyes down Santana saw she was wearing a harness around her waist, which was sporting a large black dildo.

'Fuck Britt.' She saw anger flash in the blonde eyes as another slap was delivered, causing Santana to whine.

'Did my slut forget the rules already?' She grabbed the darker girl and turned her onto her stomach, twisting the fabric of the bra holding her to the bed. She pulled Sans waist up and made her bend her knees so her plump arse was in the air, her face mashed into the pillows and her cheek stinging. She was completely naked and she felt so humiliated, but oh so turned on.

'My little whore has to be punished.' Brittany quickly delivered two sharp smacks to Santanas right arse cheek, which caused the latter to cry out and buck her hips. She felt ashamed as her wetness grew. Brittany noticed this.

'You're actually enjoying this aren't you? You're enjoying getting spanked you slut.' She quickly smacked Santanas left cheek, causing the latinas clit to throb and her arousal to leak down her thigh. 'Aren't you?' Brittany asked more forcefully, demanding an answer.

'Y-yes Mistress.'

'That's right. Who do you belong to?!' Brittany demanded, gently stroking Santanas inner thigh.

'Y-you.' San stuttered, so very scared but so very horny.

'I can't hear you!' Britt said spanking her again.

'You Mistress, only you.' Santana whined trying in vain to push her hips down to Brittanys hand, in a failed attempt to gain friction to push her towards a release that was already building deep within her core.

'Good slut.' Brittany said as she moved her hand to rub tight circles on the smaller girls clit. Santana moaned and tried to push harder. Britts hand disappeared, the latina whined when she felt the absence but almost screamed as she felt the long fake member enter her suddenly. Brittany started pumping the dildo hard and fast into her girlfriend, growing wetter and wetter at the sounds Santana was making beneath her. As the other end rubbed against her own clit she felt close to her own mind blowing orgasm. Being fucked like this made San forget all about the pain and the uncomfortableness of the angle, she just like the feeling of Brittany filling her oh so perfectly. Brittany pounded into her, harder and harder.

Suddenly she felt the brunette shudder and heard her moan loudly utter a string of spanish curses and a garbled version of Brittanys name. Santana's orgasm was short lived as she remembered the third rule. _Fuck._

'What did I say?' Brittany shouted as she quickly pulled out. 'DID I SAY YOU COULD COME?! Well? ANSWER ME BITCH.'

'N-NO Mistress.' Santana whimpered terrified of the blondes reaction.

'SO Why did you?!' Brittany demanded angrily.

'It's just that you are so fucking sexy and I couldn't help myself Mistress, please forgive me. Please.' The latina begged.

Brittany untied Santana from the bed and dragged her to the floor. 'Get on your knees.' She did, she was now eye level with the dildo and San gulped as she worked out what was going to happen next. 'Suck it. Bitch.' She grabbed Santanas face and as the smaller girl gasped in surprise, she shoved the fake cock into her mouth.

Santana cried, the dildo was too big to take all at once and it made her gag as it hit the back of her throat. She was still turned on so bad. _Damn Britt being all hot and dominating._

'Are you deaf? SUCK IT.' Brittany ordered as San slowly began. She licked up the shaft and swirled her tongue around the head and bobbed up and down, taking the dildo as best she could, moaning at the taste of herself. 'Yeah. Can you taste yourself on my dick slut? You like my cock don't you bitch.' Brittany growled as she thrust into the latinas mouth. She pulled out and glared at her girlfriend. 'Do you want me to fuck you?' She asked staring into chocolate orbs.

'Yes Mistress.' Santana whined, she was desperate, giving a blow job to a fake dick turned her on way more than it should have, and Brittanys dirty talk was too much.

'Then beg for it.' She pulled San up and threw her on the bed. 'BEG.'

'Please Mistress, please! I want you to fuck me, I'm your dirty little slut. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. Tomame, Soy tuya.'

Brittany quickly entered her, thrusting hard and deep and angling herself so that she hit Santanas sweet spot everytime, making her moan and cry out as she came hard. The sensation against her clit was too much, accompanied by Sans moans she came also, flopping limply onto her girlfriends naked body.

After a while the regained their energy, Britt removed the strap-on and they crawled under the covers together, exhausted but content. 'I love you Santana.'

'I love you too Britt.'

'That wasn't too much was it?' Britt asked nervous that she'd hurt her during their activities.

'Not at all baby, it was perfect.' She gave her a long awaited kiss and they snuggled into each others arms and slept contently.

/.../.../

**A/N Hey. Please r&r that is the first time I have written smut like this, but we all need a little dom!britt in our lives. :) hope you enjoyed.**

_**(The bad spanish is roughly translated as: Take me, I'm yours)**_

**Gx**


End file.
